Stuck
by KrystalFruit22
Summary: What did Zuko and Aang do while they were stuck in the booby trap in The Firebending Masters? Aang has a few questions for Zuko that he's been wanting to ask for a while. Because I wanted to try something different.


**A/N: I decided to try something new :). Over the past week I've been rewatching Avatar a ton and discovered that I really like Zuko as a character. I'm not sure why I didn't appreciate him more before. Anyways, I read a Zuko/Aang friendship fic by GeorgiaPeaches and that combined with all the episodes I watched after Zuko joined the gaang inspired me to write this. I'll probably be writing more about Zuko in the future too (but don't worry, this won't affect my other story, I still 3 kataang ^^). Happy reading! I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

* * *

**"…We're gonna be stuck here for a while, aren't we?" Aang asked after several long moments of silence. The goo they were stuck in was pressing uncomfortably against his back, making him sweat.

"Probably." Zuko answered dully.

"I told you not to touch that egg." The firebender turned his head to glower at Aang.

"I know. But nothing would have happened to begin with if you didn't make me do that stupid dance!"

"I didn't know it was a trap!" Aang said, on the verge of shouting. Both were silent for another moment.

"I'm sorry." Zuko conceded at last.

"I guess I'm just used to blaming things on other people…but that's not really what friends do, is it?" Aang smiled.

"It's alright. I understand. I'm just glad you think of me as a friend now."

"Yeah…it's strange, I never really had any actual friends before this. Or maybe it's not so strange, I haven't exactly been the friendliest guy." Zuko admitted.

"Even before you were banished?" Aang asked, suddenly curious. He knew Zuko's past was an especially sensitive subject, and so he hadn't yet brought it up with his new friend. In fact, the topic was so taboo that he'd nearly forgotten about it altogether. To his surprise though, the prince didn't react angrily. Instead, he looked merely taken aback that Aang had mentioned it.

"I was pretty insecure as a kid. I played with Azula and her friends sometimes, but except for Mai, they weren't exactly the nicest. The only time I really felt like I could be myself was around my mom." The silence that followed was one that Zuko was unfamiliar with. He was surprised at himself for even telling Aang this much, but now it felt as though the boy was actually interested, listening.  
"Yeah?" He asked, hopeful that Zuko would continue.

"…You're not bored?" The prince asked tentatively. Aang shook his head.

"No. Well, being stuck here isn't the most exciting thing ever, but I've always wanted to know about your past." The avatar, Zuko noticed, expressed himself very freely and openly. He didn't disguise what he wanted to say. In a way, it was almost a relief. He didn't have to worry about any ulterior motives the boy might have in asking questions, didn't have to guess at what he was thinking. It was nice to have a break from the mystery that usually shrouded his life.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I mean, you're pretty mysterious. I never thought you were all bad, so I just wonder what happened…you know?" Aang tried to speak carefully, not wanting to offend Zuko now that he'd gotten this far. The prince swallowed. He didn't think he'd ever told his whole story to anyone out loud. It had just spread around the fire nation after his banishment beyond his control. But suddenly, thinking of that made him angry. How dare his father and his stupid court spread some twisted version of his life story around the world without him even having a say in it? Before Aang, _nobody _had bothered asking him what had happened.

"I'll tell you." He said, suddenly determined. Aang nodded and was silent, listening intently.

"When I was nine, my mom left. It was one of the hardest things I ever went through, and I still don't know what happened to her. She and Uncle were the only ones that really cared for me. My father and Azula thought I was weak and the rest of his court followed what he said. Now, I figure he must've sent mom away, and I'm going to find out where she is after this war. Anyways, when I was your age, I went to my first war meeting with my Dad. I wanted to learn how everything worked, and I wanted my Dad to teach me what it meant to be the Firelord. Uncle warned me not to speak out no matter what, but I disagreed with one of my father's plans and I spoke out of turn before I could help myself. Then…my father ordered me to duel him in an Agni Kai." Aang gasped and Zuko stopped, looking at him. His gray eyes were wide with shock.

"Really?" Though the story was a painful one for Zuko to recall, he felt oddly touched that Aang, whom he'd only really known for two days now, seemed to care so much about what had happened to him on a personal level, despite the way he'd treated him and his friends in the past. So, he nodded.

"That's how I got my scar, in case you were wondering. I refused to fight and he burned me, then I was banished…and well, you know the rest."

"Wow." Aang commented, wide eyed.

"That's…horrible. I'm really sorry, Zuko." Zuko flinched slightly, though Aang couldn't see because they were both covered in that awful goo. The avatar's words were so earnest and sincere, and it struck Zuko somewhere deep inside of him. He felt awful. All of these years, people had tried to reach out to him. His uncle, Song of the Earth Kingdom, Jin, even Aang the first time they'd met. And this was how they'd sounded. Concerned, caring. And he'd pushed them all away out of his own pride. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"You were right." He said.

"The first time we met in the woods…we should have been friends then. I'm sorry." He sighed. To his surprise, Aang smiled. How could this kid continue to be so optimistic despite everything?

"It's okay. We're friends now and that's all that really matters. Like I said, I forgive you."

"Is it really that easy for you?" Zuko asked in slight wonder. Aang's expression became more serious, and he sounded more pensive when he spoke this time.

"Yes and no. I mean, at first I didn't want to forgive you…but it just made sense you know? And I've learned a lot about forgiveness. I had to forgive myself for all my mistakes before I could get anywhere in winning this war. It doesn't mean I forgot about everything I did wrong, but I learned and things got better." Zuko pondered Aang's words for a moment, privately marveling at the wisdom the boy possessed at such a tender age and realizing how right he was.

"I was hoping you could give me some advice though." He continued as though this were completely relevant to the previous topic of dark pasts and forgiveness.

"You want my advice? With my reputation?" Zuko asked, startled.

"You're older…that's all that matters with this." Aang sighed. Now it was Zuko's turn to be curious.

"Is this about puberty or something?" He inquired. Aang blushed.

"No! Well, yes, maybe…I dunno. It's about Katara." He confessed, flustered. Zuko smiled.

"I should've figured. Wait, aren't you two together?" Almost instantly, he could tell he'd said the wrong thing. A cloud of doubt extinguished the brightness in Aang's eyes and he frowned slightly.

"That's the thing. I kissed her before the invasion. I _thought_ I felt her kissing me back, and she was the first one to comfort me when we lost. I've liked her since the first time we met, and now…I think I love her. I can't imagine my future without her and it's killing me to not know how she feels, because I thought we were gonna be together now, but we're not. I don't know what to do." Zuko couldn't help but feel sorry for Aang upon seeing the look of despair on his young face. He knew the pain the avatar felt, unsure if Mai would ever even look at him again. But Aang's situation didn't seem half as hopeless as his.

"You know what?" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

"What?"

"After you guys accepted me, Katara came to talk to me. Or I guess…more like threaten. But she's really protective of you. She sort of said she'd kill me if she even thought I'd try to hurt you again. And…she was crying after my sister shot you in the catacombs. She didn't even try to fight after that. She just got you out as fast as she could. I don't know everything, but I know she really cares about you." Aang's cheeks flushed, but he smiled shyly.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Then why aren't we together? What do I have to do?"

"Do you really think I'm that experienced with girls?" Zuko asked, both amused and rather humbled that Aang had such faith in his advice.

"Well, you have to be more experienced than me. There weren't any girls where I grew up, and I always feel like an idiot when I try to impress Katara. I mean, you're a prince. Besides, your voice _has_ changed and you're a lot taller than I am." At this, Zuko couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Aang groaned, embarrassed.

"Nothing. I just remember being really insecure about that for a while too. It's no big deal, you'll get there soon enough. And I didn't really get to be a prince as a teenager. But I guess I am a _little _more experienced than you. Honestly, I think she's probably afraid of losing you, judging by how protective she is. She's afraid if she lets herself fall in love with you then you'll somehow slip away, but I think she'll get over it. Especially after we win." He said confidently.

"How can you be so sure?" Aang asked, eyes downcast.

"You need to have more faith in yourself. I've seen you fight. I know you can beat my father." Aang beamed.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah. At least if we ever get out of this stupid goo."

"It wasn't my fault!" Aang exclaimed.

"Yeah, sure." Despite the fact that Zuko's voice had returned to it's usual deadpan tone though, Aang was sure he caught a slight flicker of a smile.


End file.
